Songs about Kingdom Keepers!
by KKandPercy
Summary: This is a "story" about songs related to the Kingdom Keepers!
1. Hey Whitman

Hi! This is something I came up with. My cousin helped me out a little! Love ya cuz! lol! This would be written like.. in Amandas POV talking about Finn. Hints the title " Hey Whitman" lol Enjoy!

Original song and artist: Hey Stephen by Taylor Swift

New title: Hey Whitman by KKandPercy

* * *

(V1)

Hey Whitman, you know I've been here sittin' wishing I could cross over with you.

As we walked we were talkin' I didn't say half the things I wanted to.

All the girls, and O.T.'s that capture you, I'll be the one who will always rescue you.

Hey Whitman, I know I've got you believin' that im a special fairlie.

(C)

Cause I can't help it if you look like a hero

Can't help if I wanna kiss you under the castle

Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you

Can't help it if there's no one else

I can't help myself

(V2)

Hey Whitman, I was holding back some secrets, so I'm glad I finally told you.

You've seen alot so I thought you would be the best one to tell them to.

Your green eyes, when you smile, the way you say my name.

It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change.

Hey Whitman, while this park is turning I think you and I should stay the same.

(repeat C)

(B)

They're dimming the park lights, You're perfect for me why are you here tonight.

I'm waiting alone now, I'm captured so get me out of here...

tonight...

Hey Whitman, I could give you fifty reasons why I should be the one you choose.

All those other girls ,like jeannie, well would they write a song for you?


	2. Mine

HI! So this is something I came up with! Go figure! _ This is in ( AGAIN) Amanda's POV talking about Finn!

Original Title: Mine by Taylor Swift

Title: Mine Remixed by KKandPercy

* * *

(V1)

You were in MK working as a DHI

You seemed like the only one who could help me.

I was a flight risk with a fear of falling

Wondering why we bother saving the park, if it might not last.

I say," Can you believe it?"

After meeting Chernabog

We didn't die today

No,No,

I'm glad your with me

(C1)

Do you remember we were sitting at World of Color

You put your arm around me for the first time

You made a keeper with a fairlie who has special powers

You are the best thing thats ever been Mine

(V2)

Flash forward and were saving the park together

And it seems like i'm always at your place

You learn my secret and why I am a fairlie

You say we'll never make Imagineers Mistakes

But we've got a park to save

We've got nothing figured out

When it was had to take

Yes,Yes,

This is what I thought about

(C2)

Do you remember we were sitting at World of Color

You put your arm around me for the first time

You made a keeper with a a fairlie who has special powers

You are the best thing thats ever been Mine

Do you remember all the pretty lights at World of Color?

And when you started to believe the first time

You made a keeper with a fairlie who has special powers

You are the best thing thats ever been Mine

(B)

And I remember that night 2:30 a.m.

When you almost fell out of my window, I grabbed you hands

I felt like crying when I told you I'm a fairlie

Braced myself for unbelief

It's best that no one knows

One day you surprised me

You said you're my human yo-yo

(C3)

You said," I remember when we were sitting at World of Color.

And I know you mean everything to me.

I made a keeper with a farlie who has special powers.

You are the best thing thats every been Mine"

Hold on, Make it last

Hold on, Never turn back

You made a keeper with a fairlie who has special powers

You are the best thing thats ever been Mine

Do you believe it?

We're gonna live now

Jess can see it

So we know now


	3. Finn Whitman

Hey! So this is a song one of my Friends wrote! This is found on youtube! Look up the happy birthday song! when you see a kingdom hearts cartoon guy, you have foung this song! This is the tune to the chorus. Enjoy!

Song title and artist: Psh.. I don't know! I just heard of this video/song on youtube because of my friends.

Title: Finn Whitman by Abbie! ( No I am not giving out the last name to people who are stalkers! You think i'm THAT stupid!)

* * *

Finn Whitman!

Now you're one year older!

Finn Whitman!

The overtakers are taking over!

Finn Whitman!

Amanda's about to die,

You don't want to see it so you turn your head and cry.


End file.
